


【带卡】记一节有趣的统计学课

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 一块可爱的小红豆糕🍰「金融风暴」番外，也可独立成篇。前情提要：看到卡卡西念MBA，土总也偷偷申请了MBA，回来跟卡卡西一起念书了。





	【带卡】记一节有趣的统计学课

**Author's Note:**

> 然鹅前情并不重要。作者本人认为，后面的情节更加重要。
> 
> 我想给剧中的照美冥道个歉，我心中的照美冥根本不是这个样子的，但是由于想不出来什么别的女性角色/男性角色，只好让她将就一下。救场如救火，为了剧情需要，她做出了很大的牺牲。
> 
> 为了方便kiss on the lips👄全剧卡卡西没有戴口罩（土哥也没有伤疤，我想不出为啥他会有伤疤。何况伤疤可能妨碍他赚钱。）
> 
> 温馨提示：还在上学的同学，请呵护周围的同学，好好听课，不要扰乱课堂纪律，不要肆意乱发狗粮。谈恋爱说小话的，请下课去直接操场。
> 
> 最后留个私心烦请大家留意一下那支红色记号笔🖍。它有后续剧情。笔芯ღ( ´·ᴗ·` )

K大商学院第二学期开学第一天，卡卡西特意坐了早一班的地铁，提前了十几分钟来到经管统计学的教室，找了个前排的座位坐下，公文包放在左手边的座位上，西装外套也脱下来挂在旁边背上。

他占座位的时候留着点私心，偷偷的把左边的位置让给对方，那同时也是那个酷爱开车的人坐的驾驶座的位置。他希望那家伙像在车里一样牵住他的左手—反正他上课大约也不会记笔记吧？

课桌是没有隔断的长排桌，卡卡西面前除了笔记本和教材，还有一盒刚刚买的红豆糕。那家伙不吃点零食，肯定不会乖乖听讲。

回到学校念书让他兴奋，和宇智波带土坐同桌让他更加兴奋。

一周之前带土把那张藏了好久的录取通知书给他看的时候，他高兴的像个高中生拿到了心仪大学的录取通知书。他不知道带土什么时候去考试的，也不知道带土什么时候申请读书的，他只是满心欢喜为带土感到骄傲。

带土本科也是K大的，而且跟卡卡西是同一届的，金融系隔壁班的，但是大学时代互相不认得，带土成天在外面浪，平时不怎么来上课，期末挂了不少科，反复修了几门，比同期晚了一年才毕业，勉勉强强拿了个学历，连毕业典礼都没有参加就进入社会了。带土原本也就打算本科毕业之后回家工作，念书学习什么的对他来说就是浪费赚钱的时间，屁用都没有，不过他工作起来上手倒是出奇的快。用他自己的话说，“赚钱是一种与生俱来的天赋，学校学不到的”。MBA的考试并不轻松，看来为了能跟卡卡西坐个同桌，带土真的下了不少功夫。

卡卡西等不及要跟带土同学一起学习，共同进步了呢！

没过几分钟，走进来一个高挑的女学生。说是学生也不准确，念MBA的“同学们”一个个都是各大金融机构的高管，回到学校都是为了给自己里里外外镀一层金。这位学生看样子也是某公司女高管吧，气质成熟，端庄典雅，深红色的长发像瀑布一样流淌下来，身着一身条湖蓝色的露肩长裙，外面披着一件西装外套，项链上的珠宝闪闪发光，十公分的高跟鞋踏在地板上咔哒咔哒响。虽然已经是晚上了，而且是在室内，但是她还是戴着一副太阳眼镜。

女高管走到卡卡西左手边，摘下太阳眼镜，柔声细气的问：“这里有人坐了吗？”

还在看书的卡卡西抬起头，左手边的桌子和座椅上明明都被他放满了东西。

“抱歉啊，我帮人占位子……”卡卡西不好意思的笑了笑。

“哦，这样……”女高管弯下腰，弯的近似乎趴在卡卡西面前桌子上，修长的脖颈和锁骨下面大片的皮肤几乎要贴到卡卡西脸上，一阵香奈儿五号的味道也随之扑鼻而来，“那我可以坐在你右边吗？”

说着她把自己的手包往卡卡西右面的一扔，那手包也是价值不菲的名品，顺着长桌就一路滑了过去，手包的主人却也一点都不心疼。

卡卡西什么也没说，说“不可以”她也不会听吧？

“香奈儿五号”优雅的绕到桌子那边端端正正的坐好，大大方方的伸出手来，递上一张名牌：“水之国xx银行行长，照美冥”。

卡卡西也客客气气递过去自己的名牌。一张印着宇智波名字的名牌。

照美冥似乎想要些什么，刚刚开口，教授进来了，教室里一片肃静。电脑接入投影仪，屏幕上亮起今天的课题。

可是左边的位置还是空的。卡卡西有些焦急的看了看表，这家伙不会忘记要上课吧？分明自己早上出门之前才交代过的，还特意把东西给他带好了。

屏幕上的幻灯片一页一页翻过，卡卡西无心听课，翻开手机，对话记录停留在半小时前那条“301教室前排，我给你占了座。”

状态是已读。

这家伙不会出什么事情了吧？卡卡西有些担心了。他抓起手机准备出去打电话给带土。

正在这时，教室正门砰的一声被打开了，一个黑色的身影跌跌撞撞的走进教室，刺拉拉的短发比平时更加凌乱，黑色的皮夹克里面是一件黑色T恤，和教室里其他人一本正经的商务画风都不一样，身上背着大包小包，手里领着一堆吃的喝的，看样子不像是来上课的。

井然有序的课堂的被打乱了，教授停顿了一下，全班同学的目光也自然而然被这位不速之客吸引了过去。刚来的家伙似乎很享受这种万众瞩目的感觉，也不急着坐下，停在门口四下观望了一会儿，确认看到了那个给自己提前预留好的座位，才慢慢悠悠一步一步走过去。

卡卡西下意识的把胳膊架在课桌上，手扶在额头上挡住眼睛。这画面他早该想到的，可是看到了还是有些承受不了。

带土扑通一声懒洋洋的坐下来，吃的喝的一口气扔到桌上，空出来的手大大咧咧的环上卡卡西的腰。

卡卡西一把把这只咸猪手推了下去，压低声音质问道：“怎么现在才来？”

“这破学校找不到车位啊！”带土怨声载道。

“谁让你开车来的？”

“我不知道怎么坐地铁过来……”

卡卡西算是明白带土为什么能成功的冒充高中生了……他本质上就是一个生活不能自理的高中生啊！而且高中生都比他会坐地铁啊！

“不是跟你说了吗，地铁站就在你公司楼下……”卡卡西早上像家长教育第一天上幼儿园的小朋友一样，把该交代的都跟带土交代的一清二楚，生怕带土搞砸了。

“我给你带了吃的！你还没吃饭吧？来来来趁热一起吃！”

带土压根没有get到卡卡西的心情，他热情的招呼卡卡西一起吃饭，好像在自己家一样，完全没把这地方当做课堂。他忙了一天工作，头晕脑胀的，肚子也饿了，二话不说开始解塑料袋张罗吃的，袋子被他弄的哗啦啦直响，有几个同学转过头看着他。

“带土！现在在上课！”卡卡西的脑子被塑料袋的声音搞得嗡嗡作响。

“你不吃我自己吃咯！”带土嬉皮笑脸的准备开吃了。

……

这下可好，原本弥漫在卡卡西身边的香奈儿五号的幽香，被烤串，炸鸡，还有其他什么垃圾食品的味道一股脑盖过去了。

卡卡西替带土对教授和其他学生表示万分抱歉……这家伙不知道怎么申请到MBA的。

MBA的课程都是夜课，这节课一周两次，每次从晚上7点上到10点，中间休息十几分钟。

课上了一半，带土吃的也差不多了，把剩下的吃的推到卡卡西面前。卡卡西不忍心扫他的兴，这个时间自己也是真的饿了，懒得顾忌那么多，拿过来往嘴里塞了几口。

带土看到桌上的红豆糕，他知道是为自己准备的，迫不及待的拆起了包装。

“你好好听课！下课才能吃！”卡卡西抢过红豆糕，一把推到了右手边上带土够不到的地方。

带土向来不守规矩，站起来就要去抢。

“我来替你暂时保管着吧。”一个好听的声音如同唱歌一样飘进耳朵。红豆糕被细长的手指捏住了，包装纸和她的指甲油是同一个色号的。照美冥端庄的笑了笑。

“不好意思……”卡卡西被带土分心分的已经忘记坐在自己右边的这个人了。尽管这个人存在感还是很强的。

“二位认得？”照美冥问。

“哦，我们算是在一起工作。”卡卡西回答的彬彬有礼。

“水之国xx银行，照美冥。有空欢迎来我们那里做客。”照美冥隔过卡卡西跟带土握手。

“宇智波带土。”带土没好气的把自己的名字平平淡淡的扔过去。

“是宇智波集团的宇智波带土吗？久仰。”照美冥的语气里充满了冠冕堂皇的日常商业吹捧，这些套路带土总裁怎么可能不懂。

“我们区区一个小企业，都红到外国去了……”带土有些讽刺的说，他没心思结交外国友人。照美冥认得的不是“带土”而是“宇智波”而已吧，他心想。

“您是外国人？”卡卡西随口问了一句。

“没错。外派过来工作几年，听说贵校商科不错，顺便深造一下。”照美冥讲话确实有领导风范，”亲自来了之后才发现，贵校的校友，也真的很优秀呢。“不知不觉的顺道把卡卡西也夸了。

“您过奖了。”卡卡西不知道照美冥从那堆垃圾食品和红豆糕里，怎么看出来“优秀”两个字的。

“能有幸与您在一个班上做同学，算是缘分吧。交个朋友？”照美冥友向卡卡西伸出了友好的手。

带土粗暴的打断这份即将发生的，同学之间的，纯洁的友谊，抓住卡卡西欲将伸出的手：“卡卡西你跟我出来一下。”

俩人拉拉扯扯出去了。照美冥也不在意，她从手包里拿出化妆镜，认认真真开始补涂口红。

楼道的角落里光线昏暗，可是带土生着气，冒着万丈火光。

“卡卡西，你给我好好解释一下，什么叫做‘我们算是在一起工作’！”

“难道不是么？你要我怎么说？”卡卡西万般无奈，他知道带土为什么生气，可是就算是恋人关系，也没必要见人就说吧？何况这种学术和商业社交的半正式场合，谁又会关心私人问题呢！

”我要你实话实说！“带土脸涨得有点红，”承认一下你男朋友有那么掉价么？“

“带土，人家一个银行行长，不至于傻到连这都看不出来的程度吧……”

“她傻不傻我不管，你就是心里有鬼！你就是嫌弃我！”带土开启了“胡搅蛮缠”模式。卡卡西有点招架不住了。

“我哪里嫌弃你，我喜欢你还来不及……”卡卡西跟不上带土跳脱的脑回路，慌忙之中选择强行表白。

“那你干嘛不跟她说？我算是知道那些不知好歹的家伙为啥成天粘着你了！你谈过恋爱没有？你这是故意在给那些居心叵测的人可乘之机！”

带土像个教授一样教育起来卡卡西，好像他自己感情经历多么多么丰富。在他眼里除了他自己，其他人但凡跟卡卡西走的进一步都是垃圾。

“你非得搞得全班都知道么？”一向为人低调的卡卡西不懂的带土为什么如此张扬。

“我想让全世界都知道！”一向为人爽朗的带土不懂卡卡西为什么要藏着掖着。

“全世界可没工夫在乎这个……”卡卡西吵架的气势没了，声音越来越小，脸也泛红了。

“既然你不说，我亲自告诉她。”带土转身就走。

“带土别闹！”卡卡西赶紧追了上去。

教授已经回到讲台边，在外面休息的同学们也陆续返场。卡卡西和带土回到座位上。

下半节课上的卡卡西胆战心惊的，他不知道带土又要搞什么花样。

为了保证教学质量，教室不许学生们使用笔记本电脑，所以统计学的笔记，都要记在笔记本上。这样也好，统计学专有的字符和格式复杂的公式，电脑上要折腾好久才能打出来，反倒是记在笔记本上更快一些。

一行行公式整齐的落在卡卡西的笔记本上，他认真听课的样子让带土着迷，不过带土不会就这样安安静静的欣赏男朋友记笔记的样子，带土的歪脑筋今天格外灵光，鬼点子如同弹珠汽水里的气泡一个个蹭蹭往上冒。

带土趁卡卡西不注意，从卡卡西手底下一把抽出笔记本，还在写字的钢笔在本子上划过一条长长的直线。

“带土！还给我！”卡卡西严肃的训带土，但由于他一直小心翼翼捏着嗓子，声音太小，威慑力大大削弱。

“求我呀，求我我就还给你。”带土开始变本加厉的耍无赖。

“带土，拜托……”卡卡西低声下气的问带土要回笔记本。

带土没有理会他，从皮衣口袋里掏出一只巨大的红色记号笔 — 这种油性记号笔一般只会在白板上写字才会用到吧，天晓得一个学渣口袋里怎么会有这种东西，从隔壁教室偷的也说不定。记号笔嗖嗖划过卡卡西A4的大本子，写下大大的“吻我”两个字，用力太猛笔水都印到了下一页上，像一个被撕裂的伤口渗着鲜红的血液。带土把那张纸撕拉一声扯下来，拍在了卡卡西面前。歪歪扭扭的大字，在教室的灯下闪闪发光，照美冥就坐在旁边几厘米的地方，不可能看不到，卡卡西希望她的眼睛没有被灼伤。

“上课呢，别闹好么……”卡卡西也知道自己说什么都不管用，带土才不会听他的，说着慌忙把纸写字的那面背过去，不过从背面仍然能够看得到“吻我”二字。

带土不理他，转过身去，假装一本正经的听课，装的像模像样，只是眼角的余光一下一下的扫着卡卡西，等待着卡卡西的妥协。

简直幼稚到家了！自己怎么会看上这种人啊，果然爱情让人愚昧……

想是这么想，但是卡卡西还是支过去身子，假借把本子拿回来的动作，把脸埋进带土的颈窝，轻轻的吻了一下。

带土才不会就此收手，反倒把本子推得更远了，转过身又哗哗写下几个潦潦草草的大红字，朝卡卡西丢过来一张A4的纸。

“嘴唇上”

卡卡西要疯了。说好的一起学习共同进步呢？！后排的同学们可都眼睁睁的看着！

卡卡西想要自暴自弃了，反正笔记不做自己也可以回家看书。可是转念一想，带土才不会花时间读书，回头过几天肯定为了考试又来可怜巴巴的问自己借笔记……

带土以前念书也是这样吗？带土在办公室也这样吗？没个正经，简直不像样！

卡卡西为带土的学术和事业感到担忧。可是卡卡西就是在瞎操心，带土担忧的，就是自己的感情而已。

想着想着，卡卡西不禁偷瞄着带土的侧颜，凌乱的黑头发是他喜欢的样子，骄傲的大眼睛欢喜的闪着照亮他的光，直挺挺的鼻梁带着让他迷恋的气息，嘴角抿出一个调皮的坏笑，笑到他心头上。

卡卡西突然觉得这样的课堂无比有趣。

由着他吧，卡卡西心甘情愿的认输了。

他伸手掰过带土的脸，满脸的轻率是被放大的可爱，俊郎的容颜被一点点拉近，那是对于他来说一种无可抗拒的引力。卡卡西闭上双眼轻轻啄在了带土嘴唇上，一个美好的愿望被实现。

可是原本蜻蜓点水的一个吻，被带土咬住嘴唇死死不放，愈演愈烈--贪心的带土可没有那么容易被满足，炙热的舌头滑入口腔。唇舌交织之间，带着炸鸡和烤串的味道。一个接地气的吻，让他们像一对青涩的高中生一样。

这下全世界都知道了。

也不知道过了多久带土终于放开了他，教授刚才那张slide上面有个小小的错误，所以低下头修改了半天，也不知道有没有看到。不过后排那么多人应该知道刚才发生了什么吧？算了算了，懒得多想。

卡卡西飞速的转过脸，面颊通红，羞涩的眼睛恰巧与照美冥诧异的目光纹丝合缝的对峙上，卡卡西整个人被捉.奸.一样订在椅子上动弹不得。

这课真的上不下去了！旗木卡卡西一个全身流淌着勤奋努力血液的优等生，从来没有想要当场辍学过！

更过分的是，带土没有信守承诺把笔记本还给卡卡西，并且蹬鼻子上脸把卡卡西的钢笔也抢过去了。

被卡卡西心心念念期待的带土的右手，并没有握着他，而是认认真真的记起笔记来了。带土写的很快，拧巴的字体和前面整齐的公式风格迥异，不过别具一番心意。

卡卡西惊讶的看着本子上一行行多出来的笔记，发现里面还包括了刚才他们接吻的时候落下的地方。卡卡西由衷赞叹原来带土认真学习起来也可以做的很好。

唉？不过这家伙在接吻的时候都在想些什么？

晚上十点钟，统计课准时结束了。教室里同学纷纷散场。教授在合上电脑的瞬间往卡卡西这边扫了一眼，眼神意味深长。卡卡西也不敢多想，赶紧低头收拾东西装作什么都没发生一样。

带土伸了个懒腰，把笔记本塞进卡卡西的公文包，又抻着身子跨过卡卡西跟照美冥喊话：

“把我的红豆糕还给我。”

照美冥无意识的翻了个白眼，与她精致的妆容很不搭调。

卡卡西心怀歉意的陪着笑。

红豆糕回到了带土手上，带土喜笑颜开。

这是宇智波带土好好学习的奖励，他必须得到他的红豆糕。

然后他便可以大快朵颐了。

❤️


End file.
